


Well It's Valentine's Day Damnit

by winglesswarrior



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teen Wolf AU, valentine's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winglesswarrior/pseuds/winglesswarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, you don't have a date...and I don't have a date...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well It's Valentine's Day Damnit

**Author's Note:**

> so I saw [this](http://dylanships.tumblr.com/post/76638920787/teen-wolf-au-okay-so-maybe-stiles-meant-to-ask) gif set done by the amazing dylanships on tumblr and then some comments on how people wanted to see it written and I don't know it got a bug. I borrowed some lines right from the set (don't hate me) and it's cheesy and lame, but don't judge. 
> 
> Minor spoilers through Riddled and my own sort of ending of the season worked into things which will likely not be applicable in less than 2 weeks, but hey, it's cute. Enjoy.

Everyone single hated this day. Stiles usually at least had some fun making fun of everyone around him, at one point giving Scott shit for doing something stupid for Allison and up until last year, trying to come up with something amazing to do for Lydia that might actually get her attention. It was stressful and exhausting and it usually ended in heartache that Stiles spent plenty of time rolling off his back like it was nothing. Damn it was a good thing he’d come to terms with the friend zone Lydia had stuck him in. Sure there was that weird kissing thing that had happened, but that was because of the panic attack. Not anything else. She was too busy making eyes at Aiden. Aiden who’d done the roses in her locker thing which was annoyingly cute and part of Stiles wished he’d thought of that at some point. 

Then there was Isaac, who according to Scott, snuck out at like 4am to presumably go over to Allison’s and when they showed up at school she was looking super flushed and he looked like he’d just conquered the world. Stiles had expected Scott to be seriously not amused and threaten the guy which would make for great drama, but it didn’t happen. 

So no Isaac, no Lydia, but Stiles really had assumed that Scott would be his bro for the day. They could laugh in the cafeteria at the stupid gifts that showed up like the giant teddy bear one guy had handed to his girlfriend and someone had to move from their table so it could sit with them like they were at an eight year old’s tea party. Only five minutes into the day Stiles realized he didn’t have Scott. Scott, who showed up with a small bouquet of flowers that were slightly mangled from being carried to school via his motor-dirt-bike thing (definitely not a motorcycle despite his insistence on calling it that) and a mushy card and chocolates and his sites set on the new girl. He’d stood in the hallway while Stiles tried to plan a night of zombie movies with him, fixing his hair and then after producing the Valentine’s gifts, barely blew Stiles off and hurried to give Kira everything in public. 

Alone it was. Stiles made it through half the lunch period surrounded by flowers, cupcakes and hearts before he feigned a headache and signed himself out of school, ignoring that pitying glance from the attendance woman. Yes, he’d done a very long stint in the hospital, yes they all thought he was going to die, but his latest scans had come back improved because most of it was that _thing_ that was inside him. The whole world couldn’t know about him being possessed though so they had to be given the story about him almost dying from what his mother had. Either way, it got him out of school and away from Cupid’s fucking love nest orgy thing. 

He’d started by heading to his house, sitting in his room trying to do something, any thing, but he couldn’t focus. Stiles had had a plan to have a Valentine. A good one. The one who saved his freaking life, well mostly. Scott had helped, but Stiles knew who’d done the heavy lifting. The problem was, he was sure that Derek had some other Valentine. Some sort of hot, but hopefully not insanely evil, teacher person or like guy off the cover of a romance novel or whatever floated Derek’s fancy. It was Ethan though, of all people, who off-handedly mentioned that Derek was single for the night considering he’d tried to set up a work-out session that everyone declined because they had plans. 

Stiles couldn’t get the idea of just showing up out of his head. That’d be kind of romantic wouldn’t it? Though he couldn’t very well show up with flowers or something and act like this was all planned out properly. Plus Derek could very much just laugh at him which might suck worse than all those years that Lydia looked through him like she’d never seen him before in her life. But...well there was one option. Stiles grabbed a few DVD’s off his shelf, his backpack, and his hoodie and headed out, hoping for the best. 

Outside of Derek’s door, Stiles hesitated, staring at it, wondering if he should knock, but who the hell actually knocked here anyway? After a few minutes of debating he pulled the door open, sticking his head in first. Derek, despite having been turned down by everyone seemed well into that work-out idea, and was wailing on a hanging heavy bag, all arms and sweat in a tank top that really was stretched too tight for the tensile strength of the fabric. “Hey?” 

Derek hit the bag a few more times then looked up at Stiles. “I was starting to wonder how long it was going to take you,” he said nonchalantly, reaching for a towel to wipe his face off with. 

Stiles was flabbergasted, practically falling through the doorway and trying to speak, but not quite getting a full sentence out. “You were...I mean...waiting...you thought…” 

Derek looked back at Stiles, that look that said the other guy was being downright ridiculous, again, though Stiles swore there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. “Yeah. You were standing out there for about five minutes weren’t you?” 

Right that. Werewolf. Stiles fought a blush and nodded. “I was trying to determine if you were killing someone in here with all the grunting and groaning. I didn’t want to be next.” 

The look that Derek gave Stiles was different than usual. There’d been a point, not too long ago, where everyone had tried to kill him. Derek was one of the few that was desperate not to, which meant the joke wasn’t really funny anymore. “Why are you here Stiles?” 

Stiles was twitching, hands moving without him really thinking about it. “Oh okay, so I was thinking…” he started, realizing that he hadn’t quite thought out the next part. 

“No.” 

Stiles blinked twice and looked up at Derek, only then realizing he’d been staring at his chest. What a chest. “What? You didn’t even let me finish!” 

“You’re right. Because like 99 percent of the time, whatever you’re thinking is an awful idea.” 

“What? No it’s not. That’s bull shit. Shut up. How is it any better when you’re thinking? Which is some sort of miracle that you’d think not just growl and bite something.” This was not going the way Stiles’ planned at all and he was about to get angry when he realized Derek was smiling. “Oh shut it you asshole.” Stiles glared at him for a full minute before finally speaking. “Can I finish?” 

Derek waved his hand with an amused smile and leaned against the table, arms crossed, obviously curious about whatever might come out of Stiles’ mouth next. 

Stiles took a deep breath and then started, trying not to think too much about the words. “So since you’ve not got a Valentine and I’ve not got one and we seem to be the only two single people on the planet right now, I thinking...you know...why not hang out together and like do stuff. Just us. Sort of like...bros, but not because we’re not, but you get the idea. I brought like...zombie movies,” he pulled them from his bag. “Or you could...show me how to hit this thing.” Stiles pushed on the heavy bag which weighed as much as he did and then stumbled when it swung back towards him. 

“Are you trying to ask me out?” Derek said squashing any of Stiles’ hopes to be subtle about that. 

“Um...well…” Stiles looked at his shoes, then the bag and anywhere that wasn’t Derek. 

“Because that’s kind of what this sounds like. Zombie movies and cuddling on the couch.” 

Stiles was going to throw up. “Would that be all that bad?” Yes, yes it would. Why didn’t he just leave? He wanted to leave. But he really couldn’t move. 

Derek looked like he was obviously considering it, maybe a little over the top acting at it even before shaking his head. “No.” He smiled as Stiles’ jaw dropped, trying hard not to laugh. “There’s microwave popcorn in the kitchen. I’m going to take a shower.” 

For some reason, though a different one, Stiles still wasn’t able to move. “You’re serious?” 

“Yes, and I smell. Popcorn.” Derek did that half waving motion for Stiles to get a move on before throwing his sweaty towel at Stiles. 

Stiles continued to just stare though there was a little bit of scrambling to get the towel out of his face. Derek rolled his eyes just slightly and moved forward. “I said yes Stiles. I was wondering how long it would take you to show up.” He leaned in close enough to press his forehead against Stiles’ one hand against the back of his neck. “I won’t be long.” 

He should have been upset that Derek was rolling his eyes at him, but he wasn’t. “So you actually did mean that earlier,” he said, trying not to be insulted when Derek nodded. And then Derek was close, really close and Stiles forgot how to breath. Yeah, Derek stunk a little, but it was also like his Derek scent had been ramped up to a thousand and Stiles had to wonder if that was what it was like to be a werewolf all the time. “I can...make popcorn.” 

Derek actually smiled, that unhindered smile that came out only once in a while and Stiles felt everything in him sink towards the floor. “Good plan.” He snuck a tiny kiss that might not have even been a kiss against Stiles’ forehead then pulled away and left the room. 

Stiles hurried, dropping his bag and dashing into the kitchen to dig around in cabinets, part of him amazed that Derek Hale had groceries and what the image of Derek in a grocery store must look like, but he pushed that away because there were far more important matters at hand. Shoving the popcorn in the microwave and pushing the buttons with a fierceness that seemed epically necessary in that moment, Stiles went back toward the couch, finding the DVD’s he’d brought and trying to work Derek’s DVD player. Thankfully that was reasonably easy to figure out and he had that going as the popcorn beeped. Then Stiles was back in the kitchen area, burning his hands on the bag and steam but he found a bowl and dumped the whole thing in it before heading back to the couch just as Derek came back. 

Again he found himself staring at the guy, almost dropping the bowl if it weren’t for Derek taking it from him and pulling at his shirt to get him to sit with him. Now instead of smelling like sweat and Derek he smelled like steam and soap and Derek and his skin was still warm and kind of damp and Stiles was pretty sure he was dreaming. He was tired of waking dreams, but if it had to be a lifetime of this one, he was okay with it. 

Derek watched the way Stiles was staring and reached out to brush his fingers through his hair. “You’re awake,” he promised, guessing what Stiles was thinking. He pulled at Stiles again, drawing him up against his side and Stiles shocked himself in how easily he went, how nice it felt to be tucked under his arm. He found the remote, pushing the play button before really settling and snagging a handful of popcorn. So maybe, just this once, he didn’t hate Valentine’s Day.


End file.
